An Unexpected Disturbance
by Teromad
Summary: When an unexpected disturbance hits the Normandy, Commander Shepard is left with five unique individuals for his team. But is it worth the effort to keep these accidental time and dimension travellers? 5 different OCs in ME2. ON HOLD
1. All's quiet on the Normandy front

**Hello. Although I have yet to even get half-way through my first Fanfic this idea was too good for me to ignore. All OCs, original species and universes/dimensions are mine. There will be another disclaimer at the bottom of this page, but it will not be a crossover story.**

**I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and most spellings will be in British English. Pease tell me what you think through a review and enjoy the story.**

**I don't own Mass Effect.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unexpected Disturbance<strong>

**Chapter 1 – All's quiet on the Normandy front**

* * *

><p>Commander John Shepard stood overlooking the galaxy map on the bridge of the Normandy SR-2. His mission so far was going along smoothly. His newest addition to the crew the master thief Kasumi Goto was stealing in well, even better now that he's helped her recover her former lovers graybox. "Joker, set a course for Purgatory."<p>

"Aye-aye commander, bored of being alive already?"

Shepard shook off his comment and turned to the lift. It was late on the Normandy and most of the crew had headed to their quarters. The CIC was empty except for Yeoman Kelly Chambers and Joker, who almost never left his seat. He hit the button deck one and ascended slowly, he still has no idea why Cerberus didn't add faster lifts to this multi-billion credit star ship. His cabin was impressive in size, although he still thought the fish tank was too much. "EDI, wake me when were two hours from Purgatory."

"Yes Commander, goodnight." EDI monotone voice rang out.

His eyes slowly drifted open as a buzzing noise repeatedly rang in his ears. "Commander wake up, we've got a problem here." Joker's voice franticly called over the intercom.

"EDI, what's wrong?" Shepard asked as he stumbled out of bed and pulled on his uniform.

"Commander, I am detecting servile distortions in space around and in the Normandy."

"What does that mean?" he asked as he stepped into the lift and headed to the CIC.

"I am unsure commander, but it appears that converging on the hanger."

"Tell the team to assemble in engineering."

* * *

><p>Shepard's team had gathered outside the lift in engineering all looked equally annoyed that there sleep was interrupted, except for Mordin who never seemed to sleep. "Shepard it appears that the anomalies are increasing in power and have converged into the centre of the hanger. Fascinating, must study more." He said.<p>

"Do you have any idea what's wrong, will it harm the ship?" Shepard asked as they looked out into the hanger.

"Can't tell. Will be interesting to find…" Mordin was suddenly cut off at a strike of lightning crashed throughout the hanger, quickly followed by others that append to be originating from five different spots in the centre of the hanger. Five blue-black balls started to appear from the lightning. The crew watched on in shock and fear as the floating balls expanded. Before a blinding light flashed and rocked the ship.

"Is everyone ok?" Shepard asked, and was relieved to have reserved words and nods of affirmative form his dazed crew. "What was that?"

"From the data I gathered it appeared that five wormholes opened in our hanger. Shepard I and also receiving five unknown life signs in the hanger, only three are human the other two are unknown aliens." EDI said.

"Ok let's go and see if our guests are friendly. Get your weapons ready." Shepard ordered as the crew squeezed into the lift.

* * *

><p>Privet Henry Smith's eyes struggled to open as he gasped a long berth of air. Something was wrong, he was lying down but the grown was hard, and metal. The air was fresh, clean, all the noises of war had disappeared and replaced by silence. The brushing over his face was cool but not the cold it had been. His whole body was sore. All he wanted to do was lie there and rest. This floor was fare more confortable then where he had been staying for the last year. It was dry and clean. <em>'Where am I?' H<em>e thought. Finally he opened his eyes to find himself staring up not at a clouded sky but a ceiling, a metal celling with electric lights illuminating the room the white light.

He panicked. Looking to his side he found his rifle. He grabbed it and dragged himself off the floor. His berthing and heart beat quickened. He nervously attached his bayonet to the end of his rifle and checked to see if all his rounds were still in the chamber. Herring movement, spinning around with his rifle snakingly pointed at the source off the sound.

There was another man lying on the strange metal floor. He wore a long white coat over blue trousers and a shirt. What appeared to be an identification card hung out of the coats pocket. Henry cautiously inched closer, still pointing his rifle. The man groaned and lifted himself up. He had short dark brown hair and a stubble beard.

He looked up at Henry. With a shriek of shock he started crawling away still facing henry. "S-stop, Stop or I'll shoot." Henry ordered, the man obeyed.

"Who are you, where am I?" The other man said.

"You don't know?"

"No, I'm Professor Harrison Johns. Please I'm unarmed and as lost as you are, now put the gun down."

Henry continued to look before lowering his rifle. "I'm Privet Henry Smith, 2nd Army." Harrison slowly got to his feet and winced in pain as he held the back of his head. "Do you know where we are?"

Harrison looked around the large room. "It appears to be some kind of hanger, that there looks like a transport shuttle and over there appears to be some kind of hover tank."

"That's all well and good, Professor, but the question remains, where the bloody hell are we?" A rough English voice asked. They turned with Henry razing his rifle towards the voice. There stood a man dressed in green and tan camouflage with equally camouflaged vest and helmet. His body was adorned with various weapons, ammunition and grenades. He was aiming an assault rifle at them. "I suggest you put the gun down lad. I'm on your side here."

Henry reluctantly nodded and lowered is weapon, the other man who could easily be twice his age lowered his weapon also. He was nothing like any solder Henry had seen. "Who are you? You're clearly not a Hun."

"Call me Knight. I'm a captain in 'A' Squadron 22 SAS. So tell me prof. where are we?"

"Why does everyone assume I know where we are, as I said this is clearly a hanger somewhere. Let me see." Harrison said as he raised his left arm. A blue and white hologram appeared over it. Knight and Henry jumped back at the sight. Knight was filled with caution and intrigue whilst Henry was fearful and curious at the sight. "No, this can't be right. Impossible, according to this were in deep space, on the other side of the galaxy from Earth."

"What are you suggesting prof. that Aliens adducted us?"

"W-we're in space, aliens like in the War of the Worlds?"

"I never suggested aliens, perhaps somehow a FTL test messed up and we were taken here."

"FTL? Speak English prof."

"I am. The Corporation has been conducting faster than light tests out of Gagarin Station for the last three years."

"What are you blabbing on about? What Corporation? What's Gagarin Station? And what's that thing on your arm?" Knight asked now starting to get angry.

Henry backed away his face still filled with shock and fear. He looked down at his muddy trench coat and from his pocket pulled his battered copy of the War of the Worlds by H. G. Wells. It was his most prized possession. It was not only his favourite book but the last gift given to him by his farther. He had given it to him before he left for basic training, after his first weak on the front he received a letter from his mother said that he had died of a heart attack. Now he was here, somewhere with two strange men in an even stranger place with little hope of going home again.

Before Harrison could answer the questions there was a ding from a wall of the hanger. They turned to see the wall under a set of windows open to revile people armed with even more bizarre weapons directed at them. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air." The man in the centre demanded. Henry panicked and did as he was told. Knight who was aiming his gun back rolled his eyes and murmured something as he then complied.

To say that Commander Shepard was shocked at the sight of three drastically different individuals in front of him was an understatement. As that raised their arms he lowered his weapon and looked between them. Miranda and Jacob moved to his side and also had a look of shock and confusion.

"I'm Commander Shepard, and your on-board my ship the Normandy. We won't hurt you. Do you know how he got here?"

Harrison was the first to speak up. "I'm Professor Harrison Johns and no, I don't know what happened. One minute I was sitting overlooking results for Project EVE, when my chair slipped backwards and I fell and hit my head. When I opened my eyes I was here."

Knight was next. "Captain Knight, 22 SAS. I was on a classified mission. My team was compromised. I ordered them to fall back for e-vac. I stayed behind to finish the mission. I should be dead, but I'm here."

Henry was the last. "I-I am Privet Henry Smith, 2nd Army, BEF. I… we were ordered to go over the top and take Jerry's lines. Then a shell landed. When I opened my eyes I was here. We are we, are we really in space?"

"Yes, yes we are and I'm sorry for that. But we have no idea how or why this happened. I know this will be hard for you to take. The year is 2185, humanity has united under the Systems Alliance and is a galactic civilization and member of the Citadel Council which is an organization uniting many different spacefaring races." Shepard said.

They stood in stunned silence for a while, thinking over what they been told. "Shepard, I've found the non-humans. You may what to see them." Garrus called from across the hanger.

"Jacob, Miranda, take our guests to deck three, get them something to eat, and take there weapons to the armoury." The two nodded in agreement and lead the three towards the lift. Shepard turned and walked towards Garrus.

* * *

><p>Suries Te'un was lost, confused and relived to be alive. She had woken in the hanger of a strange ship, she felt four other aliens she never encountered nearby. Three were the same species and had converged in the centre of the hanger. The other was still unconscious near her. The ship had a full crew. Most of them were the same as the three strangers in the centre of the hanger however she sensed three other species amongst the crew. Eight people were descending in a lift on the far side of the hanger. She couldn't tell if they would be hostile or not.<p>

Slowly she snuck around the containers towards the unconscious alien. The three strangers were as lost as she was, her mined quickly translated for her. "W-we're in space, aliens like in the War of the Worlds?" said the youngest.

She rounded a corner and set eyes upon the unconscious alien. It was enchased in full grey and black body armour. Like here it had four fingers on each hand and double-kneed legs. It had three talon toes and a platform from the rear of the foot. It's most notable features were a long tail and head elongated forward. The face was hidden behind a helmet with a grey-blue tinted visor. On its armours chest plat were white markings that

She sensed it stirring. Looking around she grabbed a large gun to its side and pushed it out of reach. Its eyes opened. She sensed its shock and confusion and the fear. It lashed out with a kick towards Suries. She dogged back and stood firm. Even though she could kill it before it even knew she was a threat she knew better than that. "Came down, I'm not going to hurt you." She said as the alien reached to a sidearm on its leg and aimed it at her.

"What are you, where are we?" It asked and to her astonishment in the same language as the three other aliens.

"My name's Suries Te'un. I'm a sapris, and just like you I woke up here."

"This ship looks of raptam design. But I have never heard off or seen a sapris, how can I trust you?"

"Because we have a better chance of finding out what's going on if we work together. There are three others hear who like us were unconscious and just as scared and confused as us. However this ship is filled with the same species as them, we are on our own."

There were two aliens approaching, bough had their weapons drawn. "Someone's coming, they may be friendly but if they're not then we'll have to fight. Can I trust you not to shoot me in the back?"

"Only if you don't shoot me, by the way, the names Marvek Kavares." And he extended a hand to shake. She took it briefly before her other hand glowed white and his weapon flew back to him."

"Wait, how did you do that?"

"It's called Gro'tane. It's a telepathic ability all my species possess. It's also how I'm speaking to you in your language even though I don't have a mouth or ears."

Garrus cautiously moved through the crates, Shepard had already met the humans, he and Kasumi took the port side of the hanger in search of the unknown aliens. They rounded a corner, stopped and looked in shock and surprise at an alien in front of them. It was wearing golden armour that flowed across her body and lower legs as if they were golden leaves raping around her. Below she wore white robes with golden trims over her light grey skin. Two glowing eyes looked out of a mouth less face on a head that starched back in a rounded diamond shape with two antenna like parts that proudly hung behind her.

Despite never seeing this alien before Garrus and Kasumi could tell from her stance and aura that she was someone to be feared and respected. They were engrossed at the sight of Suries that they didn't notice Marvek behind them. "Drop you weapons and raise your hands slowly."

Garrus and Kasumi soon complied. They were under orders not to be hostile after all. "You understand me?" Marvek asked rising an eyebrow under his helmet.

Garrus and Kasumi were confused at the question. He must have a translator or they wouldn't have been able to understand him. "Yes, we understand you. We come in peace." Kasumi responded.

"You speak Japanese?" Again Garrus and Kasumi were confused at this question. They understood him but he didn't understand them.

"Perhaps I could translate for you." Suries said, or Garrus and Kasumi thought she said it. "I'm Suries Te'un, A High librarian of the Sapris Empire. My friend there is Marvek Kavares, a raptam I believe."

"That's Gunnery Sergeant Marvek Kavares, and yes my species are the raptam."

"My name is Garrus Vakarian, I'm a turian. This is Kasumi Goto, she's a human. We mean you no harm, all we know is that you somehow appeared our ship and were ordered to find you and peacefully bring you to the Commander."

"I understood that."

"That's because I was translating for you Marvek." Suries responded "What you are saying is true. We do not know how we came to be here but we'll go peacefully to your Commander."

* * *

><p>After Commander Shepard finished introductions with the non-humans he asked the last thing they remembered. Suries started. "I was defending the last stronghold of my race in the Grate library of Karassos II from an attack by a race of sentient star ships called the Reapers."<p>

"Wait, you were fighting the Reapers?"

"Yes, they come in a cycle of extinction every fifty thousand years. By the time we knew this our race and our prothean allies had all but died. I was among the last three hundred sapris in existence. We knew it would be our last stand, it was. By the time our numbers had dwindled to a few we had destroyed five Reapers and thousands of their husks and indoctrinated protheans. It was then a Reaper who called itself Nazara finely fired on us. Everything went dark but I woke up here."

"So your species lived and died with the protheans?" Shepard asked

"Yes."

"The Reapers are still a threat to the galaxy. Thanks to the protheans we… I had a warning about them. Also they shut down the Citadel relay so we have more time to prepare. Not that any civilization believes in them."

"We must warn them Commander. I just watched my species die. I should be dead, but now I'm here and I will not stand by and let the Reapers destroy all life again."

"Then we have the same goal. Suries I will be honoured to have you join my crew to fight the Reapers and there Collector minions."

"It would be my pleasure commander."

"So Marvek, what's your story."

"Well it's not as interesting as that. I'm an ODST, an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, one of the Special Forces of the United Nations Space Command, UNSC for short. My race has been fighting an alien collective called the Covenant who declared a war of genocide on us for no reason other then we supposedly defiled artefacts of their gods." This received collective gasps of shock and horror from the surrounding crew. "The covenant glassed many of our worlds and murdered billions indiscriminately. We were losing. They had reached our home planet of Earth…"

"Earth! Earth is our home planet."

"No it ours, its located in the Sole system in the Orion arm of the Milky Way."

"So's our Earth."

"That's confusing. So if were from the same planet then I must be very far from home. I should have guessed with the whole 'I'm from the future where none of this existed part.'" Marvek said as he removed his helmet to revile an avian head. It looked like that of a dinosaur but unlike turians it had scales and feathers. "I was born in the city of Cape Town, South Africa."

"Yeha, we have Cape Town."

"Who lost World War Two?"

"The Axis, Germany, Japan…"

"And who dropped the nukes Shep." Kasumi said with a hint of sarcasm.

"The United States." Marvek replayed.

"Yes, so it seems that we have the same history until the year two-thousand at least. And Kasumi I'm of Canadian decent."

"I know, I was only kidding."

"So what happened then?" Shepard asked.

"I was doing an orbital drop over the city of New Mombasa. We were going to land on a Covenant carrier that had broken through our defences and stopped over the city. A Covenant leader, the Prophet of Regret was on-board. It was our job to assault the ship and capture or kill him. The Carrier however made a Slipspace jump over the city. Me and the other ODSTs were hit by the wave and sent off course. The last thing I remember though was another pod heading towards me as we fell. Then I was here."

After that was over they agreed to follow Shepard to the Crew deck. The lift however slowed them. "Why is this thing so slow? The UNSC would never allow elevators this slowly on their ships."

"Sapris lifts weren't this slow either. Although the Citadel ones where."

"They still are. I sometimes wonder why they didn't speed this thing up. I'll see if my engineers can do anything about it."

When the doors finally opened Shepard and the others stepped out and turned to see Miranda, Jacob, Doctor Chakwas, Henry, Harrison and Knight sitting around a table. Chakwas was scanning a nervous Henry who was now out of his trench coat but still in his mud drenched olive uniform. Miranda was talking to Harrison, whist Jacob with Knight. They suddenly stopped and looked up in shock and in especially in the time traveling human's cases disbelief. _'I'm too tired for this'_ Shepard thought and groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Halo. Mavrics background and equipment are taken from Halo. If you haven't guessed he's from an alternative universe were the events of Halo happed only the humans are raptam. I still have no idea what gives me these ideas.**


	2. Aliens

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I'm using the sapris in my other story, but this is different it's not sapris focused. Also Marvek and the rapam will hopefully make more sense in this chapter.**

**Warning there may be a possible ME3 Spoiler in this chapter.**

**Please leave review at the end of the chapter, thank you and enjoy.**

**I don't own Mass Effect or Halo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Aliens<strong>

Each group stared at the other in silence. Harrison, Henry and Knight stunned silent at the site of the aliens. Harrison was curious. Knight was judging how much of a threat they were and Henry was terrified of them. But they all were in shock and disbelief.

Suries remained came and cautious. She could tell they weren't a threat to her, but they didn't know that. The one in a white coat appeared to want to study her; the warrior knew how to defend himself, not against her tough. The last one, he barely more than a child to his race, and he was terrified of them, he was confused, scared and that makes him the most dangerous and the one she was most sympathetic for. In the war against the Reapers she's seen young sapris men like himself go through the emotions he was.

Marvek looked upon the aliens in caution. If he had his way that would be dead by now, but no, he's on a strange ship for strange reasons. He had no idea there capabilities. He had a better chance of survival to do as they say. He'd given up his Assault rifle, magnum and grenades but kept his knife hidden on his armour. He couldn't believe any of this. These aliens claimed to have come from the same planet as him; they were mammals, intelligent mammals that spoke the same language and had the same history up until a point. As far as he could tell they could be a secret species of the Covenant, perhaps even intelligent brutes. He smiled and intensely chuckled at the thought.

Henry was the first to move. He screamed, followed by another. He launched himself from his seat away from the aliens and crawled back on the floor refusing to take his eyes of them. He found himself by the med bay's doors when thy slid open. He shrieked, jumped to his feet and ran. The lift opened by him reviling Mordin, Grunt, Garrus, Kasumi and Zaeed. Again he shrieked then fainted.

"I told you your ugly, Garrus." Zaeed remarked. Garrus jus glared as Grunt had a deep chuckle.

Kasumi ran Henry's side to check if he was ok, to her relief he was alive. Shepard and Chakwas soon followed. "Chakwas take him to the med bay." Shepard asked before turning to the lift. "I believe we should introduce you to the others in a more friendly way."

It was then the crew quarters opened and a sleepily crew stumbled out. "What's going on?" Kelly yawned.

"Aye Commander, what's all this screaming about?" Engineer Kenneth Donnelly Asked. "Who's he?"

"EDI can explain it better than I can, we still have no idea what's going on. Kelly can you go with Chakwas, he may need a psychiatrist when he wakes up." She nodded and left to the med bay. "Basically we have five passengers…" Shepard started and went on to explain the situation to the crew.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the table the remaining passengers, Miranda and Jacob continued to sit in an awkward silence. Knight was the first to break it. "An alien that looks like a dinosaur, well at least the other could count as a little grey man."<p>

"I'll have you know that I'm a woman, and I'm taller then you." Suries replied with a hint of sarcastic anger in her thought voice.

"Well I'm shocked to see you mammals that haven't tried to eat use yet. You're noting more than rodents and pests on Earth." Marvek added.

"Earth is our planet you Muppet. If all you dinosaurs are like you then I'm glad they went extinct." Knight shot back.

"Extinct, what are you on about?"

"Yeah, all you dinos died when that commit hit."

"Well you're wrong as we aren't extinct. I grew up on a triceratops farm outside Cape Town, South Africa amongst raptors and giraffeosaurus"

"Giraffeosaurus?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah there an herbivore reptile native to Africa. They have a long neck and brown and yellow scales."

The Humans looked at Marvek in speechless confusion, trying to understand how that made any sense, if it made sense. Miranda was the first to shake out of it. "Right, anyway I think it's best if we introduce each over rather than throwing insults." She glared at Knight before standing and hesitantly holding out a hand for Suries. "I'm Miranda Lawson, Shepard second in Command and this is Jacob Taylor. The other two are Professor Harrison Johns and Captain Knight. The one you scared unconscious was Henry Smith. Like you they appeared on this ship from different times and places."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lawson. I am High librarian Suries Te'un, I understand your fighting the Reapers, and the Commander has already allowed me to join his team."

"Has he? Well I'll have to speak to him about that later. My boss doesn't like letting unknown persons on-board his property." _Especially Aliens _She thought to herself, she didn't know that Suries hared it nor did she notice the brief flash of red in Suries' eyes. "And you are." Miranda asked to Marvek.

Marvek looked glared at her in mistrust. He didn't trust any of these aliens, for all he knew this could be some Covenant trick. Despite this he decided to play along, for now. "Marvek Kavares."

It was the Jacob noticed a blue and white hologram was raised above Harrison's left hand. The holographic screen appeared to be recording Marvek, Suries and Miranda. Jacob was surprised at this, "Where are you from Harrison?"

"Me, I'm form Earth, I live in Corpton."

"Where's Corpton"

"Capital of NG Co."

"What's the NG Co.?"

"You, you mean you don't have the Newman-Global Corporation?"

"Not that I know off, why?"

"NG Co. is the largest corporation on Earth. Everything is made by them cars, television, spaceships, everything. They own pretty much everything and are responsible for the greatest technological advancements for the last three-hundred or so years. How can this," He said throwing his arms about, "have happened without them."

"I don't know."

"Alright, how far along is this universe technology wise?"

"Can you be more specific?"

Harrison was starting to panic again. He jumped out of his seat and began pacing around sweeping his hand through his hair. For a brief moment Jacob thought he saw blue veins glow from his face. "What about nanotechnology?"

"We don't really use it…"

"What! I spent five years of my life, helping to perfect and improve something that you here in the 2180s don't use?"

"No, we use omni-gel for repairs. We also have medi-gel for healing wounds…"

"So you don't have replicating nano-bots. You built this ship by hand? How long did it take, how much did it cost?"

"Two years and billions of Credits, you have something better?" Miranda now asked.

"Yes, the Corporation could build a ship this size in a day."

"Are you serious, a day?"

"And for nothing, money is only used in Corporation Territory for food."

Miranda's jaw was wide open in shock. Jacob feared that it had become disconnected until she closed it and the operand again. She did that a couple times.

"I sense you speak the truth, Professor Johns. I understand it's hard for us to believe, even the sapris couldn't achieve that with nanotechnology." Suries said.

"I might as well have gone back in time, to the dark ages even, next thing I know you'll burn me on a stake for showing you my Nano-Computer." Harrison said as he raised his left arm and a blue and white holographic platform appeared over it.

"Actually, no we have those. We call them Omni-tools." Jacob said and showed him his.

Knight and Marvek stood back watching wide eyed at the two talking each over through the similar features of an omni-tool and a nano-computer. "Do you have anything like those?" Knight asked.

"No, not holograms at least, the closest we have are smart-phones."

"Yeah, we have them also."

"As ours haven't changed much in the last five years I'm guessing there the same."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You seem to be taking this well."

"After all I've seen, you get used to it. After all it's part of my job to adapt to new situations quickly."

"Same here."

It was now Shepard and the rest of the Normandy's crew walked into the mess aria. The crew were shocked at Suries and Marvek. Knight surprised by the other aliens. Harrison however was shocked more the before. He was wide eyed, jaw dropped and as white as a ghost at the sight of one alien, Garrus. He didn't notice as Mordin steeped out. "Fascinating, two unknown alien speeches, and three humans. Travelled to the Normandy from different universes and time periods. Must study."

Something clicked in Harrison's brain. _Normandy, Shepard, Reapers. That alien. No it's impossible._ He thought. "Oh… my… God." He said quietly almost a whisper, "Oh my God" again he said louder this time. "That's not possible." He shouted getting everyone's attention.

"What's not possible, you being here or the aliens?" Shepard asked, although he has been thinking the same thing all evening.

"Yes, this place, these aliens. I've seen them before. It-it was in a videogame, yes a videogame called… called, Mass Effect. That's it this is a Game called Mass Effect. Your commander Shepard and he… he is, ah, Garrus, that's it your Garrus."

"Oh exciting, more to study, more possibilities." Mordin muttered to himself. The Normandy crew were also taken back by this.

"Yeah, I think your right." Kinght said. "I remember a hearing of a game called Mass Effect, even though there's no Corporation or whatever where I'm from."

"So were a videogame?" Shepard asked in disbelief, although he was now prepaid to believe anything after what he's seen today.

"Yes, I'm afraid I don't know much though, it was my brother who played the games, watched the films. My brother." He said in a more sadden tone, "My family, Frank, Steve, Megan. No not Megan, Tom, Rebecca too, they're, they're gone." Harrison chocked out as tears started to drip from his eyes. "They're really gone, I-I may never…. No, No this, this must some dream, perhaps I'm still unconscious in my office, or-or something." He was now filled with a mixture of emotions, pain, sorrow, confusion and anger. "Why am I here?" He shouted.

"Harrison calm down, getting angry won't help."

"Well you're not in my position Shepard, you don't exist. None of you exist. This is not real. None of it."

"Snap out of it, we do exist, all of us. We live, we eat, we sleep, we breath and we die. We exist." Shepard responded.

"Professor, please listen. This is real, all of it. You're a scientist. You know there must be a reason for this. We may or may not find it but you're here now, just like the rest of us. Don't do something you'll regret. I know what you're feeling. I lost my family in the war with the Reapers." Suries said in a calm, wise and then sad thought.

Harrison took a deep breath. Tears started to flood his face again. "Yeah," He whispered "Your right, if I'm here now then there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry Shepard."

"It's ok Harrison. I can't imagine what you're going through, all of you. But your welcome here on the Normandy."

"Shepard, I don't think the Illusive man would agree with you. If what Professor Johns says is true about this Corporation then he'll greatly advance humanity. Cerberus needs someone like him." Miranda said, she was now standing to Shepard's side looking at the man in question.

"Humanity or just Cerberus, Miranda. I don't know what he said to you but if you're that interested it can't be good for the other races."

"Commander what are you two talking about?" Harrison asked.

"Miranda here works for the pro-human extremist organization Cerberus. So does everyone on this ship. I disagree with their views though, so do many others, but we have to work with them as they are the only ones doing something about the Reapers."

"Yes, I think I remember something about that. But Miss Lawson, I'll not work for terrorists."

"Cerberus aren't terrorists. I know are methods can be extreme but we're currently after the Reapers not aliens. Do you think the Illusive Man would allow aliens on the Normandy if we were that fanatic?"

"Well I remember that in the third game Cerberus were the villains."

"What? The Illusive Man would never turn his back on us. He knows were too valuable." Miranda argued.

"How many games were there?" Shepard asked.

"Three that follow your story I think, I believe that this is the second game."

"So TIM will betray us at the end of this mission?"

"I don't know Shepard; it was Frank who played them not me. He was obsessed with Sci-fi and Mass Effect was one of his favourite series." Harrison chuckled, "He even called himself a Talimancer, whatever that is."

"Tali what?" Shepard raised an eyebrow. _What was he doing to Tali? _"On second thoughts I don't what to know." He turned back to the crew who were in discussion with the other new additions. To his surprise Zaeed and Knight appeared to get along as if they were old friends, each were telling the other war stories, they looked as though they could be brothers. Marvek and Garrus were also talking; they were watchful of each over, especially Marvek who had always had a look of mistrust and suspicion about everyone, but they appeared to be getting along. Mordin was trying to learn more about sapris form Suries and she was happy to answer. It all seemed surreal, only an hour ago everyone was lost, confused and frightened. Actually they still were only without guns in each overs faces. It didn't last long though, as a loud piercing scream came from the med bay.


	3. The past, the present and the future

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**I don't own Mass Effect.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The past, the present and the future<strong>

"So who is he Doctor?" Kelly asked as she looked at the young man on the bed.

"His name's Henry Smith. He's nineteen years old and he's a Private in the 2nd Army of the British Expeditionary Force, born in Manchester, England October 12th 1897."

"Are you being serious Doctor?"

"Yes I am. He and the others out there suddenly appeared in the hanger."

Kelly looked out of the med bay windows and for the first time noticed the unknown humans and aliens. "Time travel was never covered in my training Doc."

"I expected so." She said with a laugh. "He says he has an older brother who was still fighting in the First World War when he came here, he also has a younger sister and a mother. His father died of a Heart Attack."

"How's this possible?"

"I don't know, but there here now." Chakwas said as she walked over to Henry and started to scan him. "Oh dear."

"What is it Doctor?" Kelly asked, still in disbelief of the absurdness of their situation.

"He's suffering from the early stages of pneumonia; he also appears to have lice." Chakwas headed over to a cabinet and pulled out vials of antibiotics and readied them with needles. She then injected them into Henry before turning back to Kelly. "Kelly I'm afraid you're going to have to help me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"To remove his clothes and clean him."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't make me get the Commander."

"But, he has lice." Kelly tried to argue. The Idea of washing the filthy, lice ridden two-hundred and sixty-nine, nineteen year old didn't appeal to her at all.

"That's exactly why he has to be cleaned. You don't what the whole ship overrun with lice do you?"

"Fine, I'll help." She said reluctantly and cautiously began to remove Henrys clothes.

Once he was clean he was clothed with a simple medical overall, Doctor Chakwas started looking through her terminal. She had entered Henrys details into a data base and the results she reserved shocked here. The information she received was identical to Henry's story only that he was declared missing-in-action, presumed dead as his body was never found after an attack on the German lines on May 17th 1916.

Even more intriguing was a report from a friend and squad mate saying that he was blasted by a shockwave from an artillery shell only to fall backwards and dissolve into a cloud of dark blue light and dust.

She also discovered that his brother survived the war and his current closest living relative was… _No that's not possible, _she thought, _it has to be a mistake. Surely that's too much of a coincidence…_

"Doctor," Kelly shouted. "Doctor I think he's waking up." Kelly said knocking Chakwas out of here shock.

"What… err yes ok… why did you shout?"

"You weren't lessening to me. What's wrong, you were out of it for a moment there?"

"It's nothing." She said and hid the screen before walking towards Henry. Indeed he was starting to stir. "I think we should stand back. He's had a rather large shock, who knows how he'll react."

* * *

><p>Henry's eyes slowly opened. The world was bright and burry. <em>'Where am I?'<em> He thought. He then heard muffled voices, one sounded familiar. _"Who knows how he'll react." _One said. Slowly he began to remember what happened. Waking up on a space ship in the future, aliens, big frightening aliens. '_Was it a dream?' _He thought. His vision cleared and he took in his surroundings. _'It's not a dream!'_

He shot up screaming and scrambled off the bed. Kelly and Chakwas lumped back as he grabbed an IV stand and wielded it like a spear. "Stay back, stay back." He said in a friend voice.

"It's ok Henry. Your safe, we're not going to hurt you." Doctor Chakwas said.

"Yeah, you may not but those… those things out there. Are you all mad, they kill us all with their… tripods and- and ray guns."

Kelly resisted the urge to face palm at the statement. "Aliens are just the same as us, only they don't look it. Some are violent but like most humans they just want to get on with their lives. They are as much of a threat to us as humans are to each over."

It was then Shepard and Miranda entered, Henry flinched at the sliding door. "How is he?" Shepard asked.

"Physical he's ok; his mantle state at the moment is hard to judge." Chakwas answered.

"Hard to judge! I've been sent over two-hundred years into the future from a battle filed in France to a space ship with aliens. How do you think I feel?" Henry said with his voice full with fear and disbelief.

"Henry, my name is Kelly. I understand this must be hard for you…"

"Of course it is."

"But, you have to remain calm. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you." Kelly finished.

Henry stood nervously for a few moments before he took a deep breath and lowered the IV stand. "Yeah, your right. They wouldn't be here if they were dangerous. But I have two questions, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Henry." Chakwas said.

"First where are my clothes, and second how can you be a doctor when you're a woman, and why are there so many women on this ship?"

Shepard broke out laughing at this and received three fierce glares form the three women in the room. "I… Should go." He said and left.

* * *

><p>A sun glowed through the windows of a large office, in the centre sat a man, the Illusive Man. He had received a report from Operative Lawson that had surprised. He had asked Commander Shepard himself to explain what's going on on-board his ship. An orange hologram of the Commander came in existence. He took a sip of his drink before speaking. "Shepard, Miranda has brought to my attention that a very interesting event happened on-board the Normandy. Is it true that you have five passengers that just appeared from balls of blue light, and that two of them are unknown alien spices?"<p>

"Yes I'm sure all she said is true."

"This is a very interesting situation Shepard. I would ask if you could hand them over to us but I already know your answer. It says that all of them have appeared to have travelled through time and three from different realities. What I want to know is what you're going to do with them."

"I'll give them a choice; they can stay with us and help stop the collectors or I'll find a way to keep them safe."

"This is dangerous, Shepard. But I'll let you do what you want with them, for now. In the meantime I suggest you get them affiliated with the galaxy and events, but I want detailed reports on them and their actions."

"You can know who they are, but I will not spy on their personal life. I'll also send the information to Councillor Anderson."

The Illusive Man frowned. "Very well Shepard." And with that he disconnected the communication link.

* * *

><p>The five passengers were given a tour of the ship. All were impressed at what they saw, some more than others. Henry was in a constant state of disbelief at the sites and information of the ship. Harrison wanted to learn as much about the ships systems and drive core as possible. He was surprised to learn that all the systems and power use element zero and the mass effect. He also finally understood why the game was named Mass Effect.<p>

Suries was shocked how this was the best drive core in existence. The sapris and protheans' latest drive cores were smaller, more efficient and faster than this. Marvek was the opposite however, he wondered how such a small device can power a ship, enable FTL and create gravity. He has never seen of something like this in the UNSC. Knight's expression and body language was unchanged but inside he was secretly impressed at the site.

Throughout the CIC everyone was still impressed and shocked at the ship, some more than others. They passed through the science lab where Shepard almost had to drag Harrison out after he got into a long scientific discussion with Mordin. He was almost specking as fast as him.

They all ended up in the communications room and gathered around the table. Shepard and Miranda stood at one end. Shepard spoke first. "As you all know you're stuck here. We don't know how or why or if you'll ever go back. This galaxy is full of people who will be interested in you and our unique situation, many of them it will be for wrong reasons. Harrison, Henry and Knight, as you're human you many fit in after you become accustom to this galaxy. Marvek and Suries, you are the only ones of your species. The dangers of this galaxy have drastically increased because of that. That's why we are willing to offer you all a position on this ship and its crew."

"It won't be easy, there's a threat to this galaxy called the Reapers. Suries' species and all others of here time were wiped out by them fifty thousand years ago and it will happen again, soon. We've already postponed the invasion but time is running out. No one believes they are coming, this ship and its crew is the only thing in their way. But first we must stop the Collectors, we believe they are working for the Reapers and they are abducting entire human colonies without a trace. We don't know why but we have to stop them. This mission is said to be a suicide mission, if you join you may not come back, I know this is a lot to ask you for but if you want to leave then you can, we'll help you get settled in to this galaxy." Shepard continued.

The room was silent and everyone was in deep thought. "I've already accepted your offer Commander. I'll fight by your side." Suries said.

"It's my job to go on suicide missions Commander. You need my help, I'm staying." Knight answered.

"I don't like this, but if what you say is true, then I'll stay." Marvek reluctantly answered.

"I may not be much good on the battlefield Commander, but all Corporate citizens have mandatory military training, and my technical expertise may help you on the field of battle." Harrison answered.

Henry was the last to speak. "I'll help you Commanded. I don't know how helpful I'll be, I'm just an ordinary boy stuck here in the future."

"Henry, all it takes is an ordinary person to stand up and believe in himself to make all the difference in the galaxy. You can do whatever you want to do." Suries said.

Henry nodded and with a new determination in his voice he said "Yes, you right. I will help, I can do this Shepard. My favourite stories back home are Scientific Romances; this is like H.G Wells' The Time Machine. I will help save humanity."

Shepard nodded and with a smile said, "Very well, you'll have to learn how to use modern technology and weapons. I'll inform the crew and set up sleeping requirements. Do you have any prefaces?"

"I would like a quiet room out of the way of others Commander." Suries asked.

"The starboard observation room will work for you." He answered. Evryone else declined the offer.

"EDI." Shepard called and EDIs hologram appeared in the centre of the table. Everyone jumped back from the sight.

"Yes commander." EDI said.

"What is that?" Henry asked in shock.

"I am EDI the Normandy's artificial intelligence." Harrison's eyes widened with this, he was intrigued at the AI.

"What's an artificial intelligence?" Henry asked.

Shepard sighed as EDI stared explaining herself to Henry.

* * *

><p>The new crew were settling in. Harrison and Mordin now work together in the science lab. Marvek is helping Garrus with his never ending calibrations. They both stay in the ships sleeper pods. Suries is staying in the starboard observation room. Henry and Knight are now training in the hanger with Jacob. They each have a spare room in the hanger to themselves.<p>

Shepard waked into the lab and was instantly bombarded with the raped sounds of Morden and Harrison talking about science stuff. "Hay, Commander. I have good news for you. I've managed to get the nano-bots in my NCs nano-forge to replicate themselves outside of the forge."

"What does that mean?" Shepard asked.

"Well, it simply means that with time and resources we can make any item you want or need, besides food though."

"So are you saying I'd never have to buy equipment again, that silver goo can just build it for me?"

"Yes, exactly commander, and that's not their only use. They can cure diseases, act as weapons or let you interface with electronic items with your mind." Shepard was in shock, not at the information he was receiving but at the fact Harrison's body started to glow with blue veins under his skin. Also holograms projected around him showing videos and images of the nano-bots in action. He was most surprised at a time-lapsed video of a ship about the size of the Destiny Ascension only longer and blockier being constructed in a week. It literally grew out of nothing. Harrison noticed this.

"That Shepard is the Aurora, the flagship of the Corporate Defence Forces. It's the first of three Planetary Support ships. Here I have some footage of its first deployment over Afghanistan in 2009."

"Two-thousand and Nine! You had that technology in Two-thousand and Nine?" Shepard said in shocked disbelief.

"Yes, and that was five years ago… for me at least. The first nano-bots were put into use in nineteen nighty-nine. I was working on the since two-thousand and six before I was reassigned to Project EVA. It was my job to lead a team to create the first truly sentient AI. It had to have emotions, they were the hardest part."

"Right… I'll let you work." And Shepard left.

* * *

><p>Shepard was heading to the starboard observation room when he noticed Doctor Chakwas pacing around muttering to herself. "Doctor what's wrong?" Shepard asked.<p>

Chakwas jumped and tuned to face him. "Oh… ah, nothing Commander, everything fine." She stammered out.

"Doctor, you're never like this, what's got you so worked up?"

"I'm fine Commander, I was just thinking about something. It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Ok Doctor, if you say so." He said and turned towards the observation room. When he reached the door he founded it locked and a sudden feeling of depression and sorrow fell over him. He hesitated before knocking. The feelings lifted slightly and the door opened. Suries stood overlooking space she was holding something in her had before hiding it in her robes and turning to Shepard. "Yes Commander?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Yes of course, please have a seat." She said as Shepard sat down with Suries opposite him.

"Are you ok Suries? When I was outside I… I don't know what happened, but it was as if I could bell sadness coming from this room."

"No Shepard I'm not ok. I'm the last of my species, everyone else died but I lived. I should be dead but I here. Not even I understand this and High librarians are supposed to be the most respected and honoured advisers of my people." She said with a saddened laugh.

"I can't imagine how this is for you, all of you."

"No Shepard you can't. Do you know what it's like to see everyone you have ever known and loved die around you?"

"No, I don't. I've seen families destroyed in the Skyllian Blitz but not my loved ones."

"I had a husband and two children. I watched them all die, I was the last… I am the last." Suries said as tears started to flow from here dull grey eyes. Shepard could feel here sadness again. He didn't know what to do; she lost everything and is the only sapris left. He doubted even Kelly knew what to do.

He reached out to Suries' shoulder. When he touched it however he was suddenly filled with visions of a great sapris city and a loving family. Then war, the Reapers, death and destruction.

Suries ran through a destroyed house. Reapers filled the skies above and landed on the ground burning the planet. "Jarov," She called "Jarov, Lexi, Oleves, where are you?" A sudden hart wrenching pain filled here as a blood curdling scream filed the air. "No." She whispered as tears streamed down her face. She pulled herself up and ran through the house. "No, no, no…" She kept whispering as she ran outside.

Her husband Jarov and her son Oleves were standing with their backs to her shooting the swarming husks of sapris and protheans. The garden used to have a beautiful view of the gran city, but now it burned and the sky black with thick smoke. "Jarov, where's Lexi?" She asked in near hysteria.

"On of those thing took her, this way." He said as that hurried out over the burning gardens and streets. Suries could tell they were getting close. She was still alive, she could feel it. But something was wrong; she was weak, too weak to still be alive.

They turned a corner and stopped in horror at the sight of a street filled with devices with impaled sapris stuck on top. The feeling of pain and suffering was unbearable. They were all still alive only there body's where no longer their own. They were weeping and begging for help or to die. _"Mother." _A weak voice called out, barley more than a whisper. Suries hart stopped, she turned to face an implied sapris woman whose skin had turned a sickly grey and brown, blue cybernetics glowed from her skin.

"Lexi." Suries weakly asked, she knew it was her but she didn't want to believe it.

"_I'm… sorry… mother."_

"No… No, no. Please no." Suries had broken down at the sight of her daughter. Jarov and Oleves were in a similar state.

The device began to lower and Lexi's husk dragged its self up and turned to its family. _"Please… go… I-I… Can't control… Run… I'm going to… kill you."_

Her husk dived at her mother; Jarov jumped in her way and received a bladed husk arm through his heart. His life left him as Lexi, Oleves and Suries cried in pain and sorrow.

Jarov's lifeless body fell to the ground. Inside the husk Lexi wept at what her body had done. Suries drew the strength to do what she must. She summoned her plasma blade and drove it through her daughter's torso. Lexi whimpered and her cybernetic eyes met the tear filled eyes of her mother. _"Thank you… I-I l-love you mother."_ She said with her last thought.

"I love you too Lexi, I sorry." Suries wept as she lowered her daughter's lifeless body to the burning ground.

Shepard found himself back in the Normandy's observation room. Suries had buried her head into his chest as she continued to sob over her memories. Shepard too had tears in his eyes after what he saw. He still had no idea what to do so he just held her until she finished. "Thank you Commander, but I'd like to be alone now." Suries said.

"Of course Suries, If you need anything com and find me, ok." She nodded and Shepard quietly slid out.


End file.
